Pumping Blood
by namedluce
Summary: Caroline Forbes est une stagiaire pour le FBI, future profileuse. Talentueuse, elle est souvent amenée à traiter des cas de meurtre important, de travailler avec des criminels dangereux. Elle analyse ces meurtriers pour mieux les comprendre. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir faire face au Loup.


« **Uptown Mental Health Center** »

Caroline Forbes entra dans le grand bâtiment, un bâtiment froid, austère. Personne ne voulait entrer dans ce genre de bâtiment. Les grandes grilles derrière elle se refermait doucement, ce qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Et pourtant elle a toujours eu l'habitude d'entrer dans ce genre d'endroit, des hôpitaux psychiatriques. Mais ce cas était différent, il était plus _effrayant_.

Les gardes en uniforme devant la grande porte d'entrée ne la regardaient même pas, ils devaient rester concentrer sur les patients. Certains avaient eu le droit de sortir un peu aujourd'hui, mais ils étaient tout de même accompagnés d'hommes et de femmes en blouse blanche.

Caroline passa la grande porte, sans regarder derrière elle, pour éviter les nombreux regards qui se tournaient vers l'inconnue. Les choses inhabituelles dérangeaient la plupart des patients ici. Et elle était inhabituelle, à cet endroit.

Elle se dirigea vers un comptoir d'accueil où une femme d'un certain âge était assise, en regardant ses fichiers, avant de lever la tête vers la belle femme blonde.

« Bonjour, je suis Caroline Forbes, je suis là pour… »

« Oui, on est au courant, vous êtes là pour _Le Loup_. »

Elle se leva et fit un signe de la suivre.

Caroline suivait la vieille femme vers un long couloir, vide, avec d'un côté plusieurs fenêtres, et de l'autre des portes, avec des numéros. La lumière du jour était douce, mais ne rendait pas cette endroit plus joyeux, au contraire, cette douceur du jour semblait rendre l'ambiance encore plus lourde, plus froide encore, alors qu'elle suivait la femme jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Face à elle, il y avait une grande porte blindée, avec, de chaque côté, des hommes en uniformes, qui fixait Caroline, tout en gardant un visage stoïque.

« Voilà, vous allez passer par plusieurs contrôles de sécurité, et vous allez pouvoir rencontrer la bête » dit-elle avant de lâcher un petit rire et de tourner les talons pour retourner vers où elle venait.

Caroline ne put dire un mot avant que la jeune femme ne parte, elle regarda une dernière fois vers elle, avant de se retourner vers la grande porte.

Un des hommes lui lança un regard et lui demanda une carte d'identité.

« Mystic Falls, hein ? Ça fait un bout. »

« Le travail, on n'a pas le choix des fois » répondit-elle avec un large sourire pour tenter de cacher son malaise.

Il regarda la carte, puis de nouveau Caroline, la photo d'elle était ressemblante, mais elle semblait sur sa carte d'identité beaucoup plus joyeuse qu'aujourd'hui, en même temps, n'importe qui ne se sentirait pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Il attrapa une liste, tourna quelques pages pour chercher le nom Forbes. _Caroline Forbes, agent FBI_.

« FBI, hein ? Je peux vérifier votre carte d'agent mademoiselle Forbes ? »

« Oh oui bien sûr ! »

Elle fouilla de nouveau son sac pour retrouver la précieuse carte pliable du FBI. Elle lui tendit, elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait faire comme dans les films, mais les héros n'avaient pas autant peur qu'elle dans cette situation.

L'homme acquiesça avant d'appuyer sur un bouton contre le mur. Un bruit court d'alarme se fit entendre, avant que la porte blindée ne s'ouvre lentement, laissant apercevoir un autre couloir derrière elle.

« Vous allez devoir voir mes collègues pour procéder à une fouille, on ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un ramène des armes, ou autres, vous savez, les gens ici sont des malades… »

Caroline acquiesça en souriant, elle hésita avant de passer au travers de la porte, mais pris son courage à deux mains et avança. Le bruit d'alarme se fit encore entendre et un bruit sourd derrière elle la fit sursauter. La porte blindée était refermée.

Une femme en costume arriva près d'elle. C'était une femme d'assez petite taille, et assez forte, elle mâchait son chewing-gum de façon ostentatoire, elle regardait de bas en haut l'agent du FBI.

« Veuillez me suivre, mad'moiselle ».

Elle entra dans une petite pièce, avec seulement une table.

« Votre sac. »

Caroline n'osait rien dire, elle était normalement habituée à ce genre de contrôle, à ce genre d'affaire, mais ici, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

La femme en uniforme attrapa une lampe de poche de sa ceinture avant de vérifier le sac. Après quelques secondes, elle éteignit la lampe et la remis à sa place. Elle se rapprocha de Caroline.

« On lève les bras. »

Caroline s'exécuta. L'autre femme attrapa un appareil qui détectait tout objet métallique et fit le tour de Caroline avec. Rien d'anormal.

« C'est tout bon, voilà le dossier. Je vais vous emmenez vers sa cellule. »

Elle l'escorta vers la sortie avant de l'emmener vers le bout du couloir. Il y avait de nouveau une porte blindée, avec encore des gardes de chaque côté, qui semblait presque les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait rencontré plutôt.

La femme qui accompagnait Caroline fit un signe de tête à l'un des vigiles qui appuya sur un autre bouton. Toujours le même bruit d'alarme. La porte s'ouvrait de nouveau.

Ce couloir était encore plus effrayant que ceux auparavant, il y avait des gardes près de chaque porte, qui regardait droit. Plusieurs caméras étaient fixées au plafond. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

« Voilà, mad'moiselle, c'est la dernière porte, numéro 507. »

« Merci » répondit la jeune fille en avançant d'un pas.

« Ah et surtout, les regarder pas dans les yeux hein »

La femme en uniforme partit en rigolant, elle avait senti que ce _fichu agent du FBI_ était mal à l'aise.

Caroline avança en regardant chaque garde, qui eux ne la regardait pas du tout. Le couloir n'était pas si long mais sa traversée lui semblait longue. Son ventre se nouait. Elle avait déjà été confrontée à ce genre de situation, mais jamais d'aussi importante.

Elle ne travaillait au FBI que depuis 2 ans, mais elle avait été face à des cas dangereux. C'était une femme respectée, elle travaillait énormément pour pouvoir rendre fière sa mère, qui était sheriff de Mystic Falls mais qui avait toujours rêvé d'intégrer le FBI, sans succès. Jusqu'au jour où sa fille fut acceptée, même si c'était dans un département plus théorique que physique, elle était fière de sa fille. Elle était profileuse. Elle avait eu un diplôme de psychologie à l'université, elle a toujours aimé connaitre les autres, avant de se tourner vers la criminologie, et elle avait fini par être repéré par le FBI, qui l'a engager en tant que stagiaire. C'était l'une des plus jeunes recrues mais aussi l'une des plus prometteuses. Elle connaissait les gens, elle savait lire en eux. Même si ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher ce qui était bon en eux. Mais ce défaut pouvait aussi être une qualité, car le serial killer type n'est pas forcément la personne la plus diabolique du monde, au contraire, on trouve le plus souvent le coupable chez un type tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, le voisin idéal, et lorsque l'on apprend ce qu'il a fait, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire que « pourtant, il était si sympa ». Oui, c'était ce genre de type que Caroline analysait chaque jour, elle devait déterminer le profil psychologique d'un criminel. C'était une méthode bien à elle, mais elle voulait toujours découvrir en premier lieu ce que le suspect avait de bon en lui, ce qui permettait de mieux les comprendre.

Mais ce cas était différent. Elle avait lu et relu le dossier, et rien ne semblait être bon chez lui, chez _Le Loup_. C'était un serial killer pas comme les autres. Un impitoyable tueur. Il avait tué de sang froid selon la police plus de 30 personnes en 6 mois, et tous de la même façon, en séparant le corps en 3, la tête, le buste, les jambes. Ensuite, il prenait le temps de cacher chacune des parties dans la maison de la victime.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était recherché, et il y a quelques semaines, son arrestation faisait le tour des infos, à la télé, les journaux, internet, son visage était partout. _Le Loup enfin mis en cage_.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était déjà devant la porte 507. L'homme à côté de la porte ne la regardait toujours pas. Elle fixait le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains, qui était lourd, épais, et avec marqué au feutre noir _Le Loup / Niklaus Mikaelson_.


End file.
